


Pet.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance?, Shiki Bad End AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Not really a bad end fix it AU but a BE AU in a way.Akira was bored playing with the guards so he wandered around to find someone that can entertain him.





	Pet.

“I’m so boredddd…”

 

Akira moaned in displeasure as he rolled around in his large bed. He huffed in annoyance after he checked the Grandfather clock, time passed so slow when Shiki wasn’t around.  He glanced to the door and sighed again, even those guards he used to play with didn’t interest him anymore. They were too easy, just a smile, just a touch and already they caved in to his allure and fuck him. Seeing their horrified look after realizing they’ve broken the taboo of touching their master’s possession quickly got old. Plus, frankly speaking, their skills suck.

 

“I need a pet, a fun pet to play with.”

 

Akira whined like a child before finally getting out of bed. He wanted a new pet and not like those guards outside. So Akira set on exiting his bedroom, ignoring the looks he got from the guards and went straight to the hallway instead of stopping at any of the men.

 

He wanted something more fun to spend his time with. Something that won't die easily. So he walked around, uncaring of his barely covered self. None of the maids and staffs stopped Akira when he walked across halls and down the stairs that were usually served for prisoners.

 

He never went to this place before and he felt curious to explore the dark and damp place. The cells underground was heavily guarded and all the guards were so shocked to see their master’s possession just strolled passed them like they don’t exist. Neither knew to stop Akira or let him do as he pleased because touching the youth will result in their death. So they tried their best to keep from ogling too long.

 

“Hmm~ where can I find a pet? Can I find one here? I’m starting to hate Shiki now. Why won’t he ever give me a pet and always leave me alon--- oh.”

 

Akira walked past the cells in soft steps. His white clothes gave him the appearance of a white ghost, no thanks to his pale skin and long, fair hair. The cells are mostly empty because Shiki didn’t bother capturing prisoners and just kill them.

 

However, there were a few exceptions if the prisoners held valuable information that Shiki could manipulate to his advantage.

 

And in the cell that Akira stopped in front of, there’s a middle aged man sitting on the floor with his wrists shackled behind him. He had his head bowed down, his brown hair and tanned skin quite hard to see under these poor lightings but Akira took notice of him the most.

 

“Maybe not a pet cat but a dog will be interesting?” Akira asked himself with a childish smile. He turned to the guards and ordered, “Open this.”

 

The guard that held the keys was speechless. He turned to look at his partner on what to do because unless it’s an order from Shiki, no prisoners were allowed any contact other than the guards.

 

But…

 

Just like how Akira’s presence made men lost their sanity, his voice too could even break the will of the strongest monk.

 

It didn’t take long for the enslaved guard to unlock the steel door for Akira to trot in.

 

Curious like a child, Akira kneeled before the hunched man.

 

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re already dead. That’ll be no fun.”

 

There was a slight movement as if the prisoner got woken up or he regained his consciousness. Weakly he looked up and then his eyes widened.

 

“You’re… Akira?”

 

Akira cocked his head to the side, a vague memory swept past his mind of a chain smoking shady guy in a bar somewhere but he quickly brushed it off.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

Akira grew curious to see the bruises and dried blood from the man’s figure. It seemed like someone or a group of people really made a beating out of this guy. But his eyes… Like a soldier in war, such a sharp and strong look. As if this kind of beating did nothing to break his will. It almost caused Akira to feel aroused. This was so refreshing compared to the uncertain or docile looks he got from the guards.

 

Motomi was speechless to see the boy he recognized from Toshima few years ago. From his findings before his capture, he had heard about Shiki’s plaything but…

 

“Why are you here? Are you captured too? Is Keisuke with you?”

 

Motomi looked down at Akira’s state of body. It seemed more likely that Akira wasn’t captured but the real thing, Shiki’s treasured possession. The name put off Akira and something clouded his eyes. Images he has suppressed away, of a boy that always followed him around. The sound of heavy rain, the moment he woke up to see that body…. Next to him…

 

Akira shook his head, pretending he never remembered that. He was going to reprimand or even hit the insolent prisoner for making him recall such a thing until he noticed something else other than the bruises.

 

“Why are you shivering?”, Akira blinked innocently then scooted closer, “Are you scared?”

 

It was as if he treated Motomi like a stray animal.

 

The older man pulled back his face when Akira tried to touch his numb cheek.

 

“I haven’t got a fucking cigarette in who knows what. Now my body’s killing me.”

 

He had always been a heavy smoker and now that he’s under captivity, his body rioted over the withdrawal. He could handle any beatings and torture but his withdrawals were the worse.

 

“Cigarette?”

 

Akira leaned close then sniffed at Motomi’s neck. He recognized this faint smell of stale smoke. Sometimes the guards he played with smelled like this too. Shiki didn’t smoke so no point in going through his belongings upstairs. Maybe…

 

“Hey.”

 

Akira stood up then approached the guards who observed him from outside the cell.

 

“Give me any cigarettes that you have.”

 

Again they looked at each other on what to do. One of them relented and took out his packet from his back pocket along with the lighter. Akira didn’t understand the lighter part but shrugged and went back to the cell again.

 

“Is this what you want?”

 

He kneeled down to sit on the prisoner’s lap. Motomi looked as if he just saw gold, too distracted to even notice Akira’s half naked state.

 

“Not my favorite brand but at this state I’m not picky.”

 

“Well… if you want this, you must do what I say first.”

 

Motomi furrowed his brows together. What have Shiki done to this pitiful boy that he changed so much from the last time they met? It’s almost as if Motomi can’t recognize him anymore. From the guarded and quiet teenager to this… this erotic doll.

 

“Alright, if you want to play. Let’s play.”

 

He expected Akira to call the guards and humiliate him with more beatings and insults. Such as licking their boots or being ordered to bark. Reduced to a mongrel mutt. Motomi don’t think his body could last any longer due to the hunger and dehydration. The age factor that he wasn’t as young like before also shaved off his endurance ability. But his pride was too big to give in to the incoming punishments.

 

But to the older man’s surprise, Akira denude a shoulder from his loose white top.

 

“Kiss me…”

 

Akira gave a sensual look, provoking the prisoner to have a taste of his creamy skin. The pert nipples were like a pair of chocolate buttons waiting to be devoured. His slim figure perfect to be held down and those round hips promising for a good ride.

 

Motomi blinked at the image before him then sighed in exasperation.  He made a show of his shackled hands, “As you can see I can’t obviously be a gentleman right now to hold your hand and smooch them.”

 

Akira widened his eyes at the gruff and sarcastic reply. How strange… this man really wasn’t affected by Akira’s charm. How refreshing that it picked Akira’s interest to want to dominate him more.

 

“Who said you’ll need hands to kiss? Just come closer.”

 

Despite his words, Akira was the one who moved closer. Encircling his arms around the other man’s neck.

 

Motomi sighed, he didn’t understand what they were doing.

 

He leaned up and kiss.

 

A kiss on the cheek.

 

Akira was speechless at the innocent gesture, heat creeped up from his neck, threatening to be a full on blush!

 

“W-what…?!”

 

“What? You said you want a kiss. I gave you a kiss. Now where’s my deal?”

 

Akira couldn’t argue with Motomi’s logic so he sulked at his defeat.

 

Reluctantly he took out a stick from the carton with unpracticed hands then shoved it into Motomi’s mouth. The older man almost swallowed it if he didn’t quickly bite down the stick quickly! He gave a mild glare at Akira and the younger man felt strangely excited.

 

This pet was quite entertaining…

 

How come he could feel so interested over something that was not Shiki?

 

“The lighter.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Akira came closer as he couldn’t hear what was Motomi’s mumbled words as his lips grasp the unlit cig. At this closeness, Akira could smell the musky scent of the prisoner. It was… quite addictive.

 

Motomi sighed tiredly then point using his jaw to the forgotten lighter, “That. Use it to light this.”

 

Akira belatedly remembered how a cigarette works so he it took him a couple of tries to get the lighter to ignite then like an excited child he brought it to Motomi’s face!

 

“Easy there or you’re going to burn my hair!”

 

Motomi almost panic at the nearing flame then sighed a relief when he finally got his cigarette to light and took a hearty drag.

 

“Ah, finally….”

 

Akira put away the cigarette and stared in awe at Motomi’s look of content.

 

The smell was more pungent now that he remained seated on the older man’s lap. Usually this sitting position was when Shiki pounded into him hard and fast. Leaving him numb the next day. Numb but cold because the bed was too big and cold.

 

But sitting like this and enjoying the view of Motomi puffing his smoke was strangely… attractive. Akira didn’t know being close to another person was this warm despite not doing anything sexual together. Plus, he couldn’t wrench his eyes away from observing Motomi up close. The other guy was calm and relaxed, as if he’s not a prisoner. That aura of confidence made Akira’s heart skipped a beat, reminding him how Shiki would fight like a king.

 

“Oi, Akira, don’t. Or the ashes will fall on you.”

 

“Ashes?”

 

Akira asked distractedly. In the dimness of the cell he could only see the lit end of the stick that looked like a firefly that flew in the darkness.

 

This man was really interesting. Even when he sat on his lap, he felt nothing. Was this man the strongest of them all? We’ll see about that.  Moving up his hands, Akira cupped Motomi’s face to look down at him, to stare at him because usually the guards always fall for it when he touched and stare at the victim.

 

But Akira quickly pulled away his tingled fingers in surprise!

 

“That was weird... and itchy!”

 

Motomi blinked at this noisy boy who just barged into his cell and interrupting his nicotine heaven.

 

“Of course, I haven’t shaved in God knows when.”

 

The guards he played with were all clean shaven with neat cropped hair and all looked the same. But even Shiki never grew a beard. The image Shiki with a beard really made Akira laugh loudly. He curiously held up his hand again and explored Motomi’s jaw then his brown hair. It’s almost as long to his neck now.

 

“Oi, oi. You’re petting me like a dog now?”

 

Akira ignored him and continued his exploration downwards.

 

Touching Motomi’s thick neck, his collar bone and then unbuttoning the white top to reveal delicious, well sculpted abs. His skin felt like velvet and the tan skin was a big contrast to Shiki’s pale body. His wide shoulders, the muscled biceps…

 

“A-Akira… what are you---”

 

Motomi by now finished his cigarette and tossed it to the side. He stopped his question half way with a big cough. Not wanting to cough in front of the boy’s closed up face, he turned his head to the side.

 

What a strange but polite action, Akira was used to have cum spurt on his face and more from Shiki.

 

“Ah jeez, they could have at least given me water. Oi you bastards, you don’t want me to die from being thirsty right? Give me some water already!”

 

He shouted across Akira’s shoulder.

 

The guards outside the cell, who was hoping to see some free show of Akira being fucked by the prisoner, immediately reached for their guns to threaten Motomi.

 

Motomi hardly looked scared, instead he kept his confidence and cool which really fascinated Akira who still studied him.

 

“What? Shoot me on the head and the information you wanted will die with me. Go on, shoot. No matter how much you beat the shit out of me, I won’t tell you anything.”

 

Akira sat up then turned to look over his shoulder, “Water, now.”

 

With that command, the guards quickly scrambled to get what Motomi wanted.

 

Half an hour later, Motomi felt grateful that he’s no longer shivering from his nicotine withdrawal (in fact he’s even smoking his 4th stick by now thanks to Akira’s help) and that he drank plenty of water for his throat. What he still couldn’t figure out was Akira who still sat on his lap and exploring his… body?

 

The touches weren’t even sexual.

 

Akira sat there in silence, sometimes studying his expressions, smelling his skin, poking his muscles then went back to ruffling Motomi’s hair.

 

“Akira…”

 

The moment Motomi spoke, Akira quickly rested his head under his chin. As if pressing his ears to Motomi’s thoat.

 

“Speak again.”

 

“What?”

 

“I order you to speak.”

 

Motomi had no idea what the young man was thinking but he obeyed and talk anyway. He rambled about he was just doing his job as a journalist then got captured for being too nosy on Shiki’s business and now he’s here.

 

Akira didn’t give any replies or show pity to Motomi. He was too distracted in listening to Motomi’s heartbeat.

 

His voice was deeper than Shiki’s. His was warm while Shiki’s tone was cold and commanding.

 

And there’s this big question; why was this prisoner unaffected by Akira’s allure?

 

Any other man would have pinned him down and fuck him the moment Akira seduce them with an eye contact! But Motomi had no reaction.

 

“It’s useless to resist. Just give in and have your fill. You can do whatever you want with me.”

 

Akira purred as he cupped Motomi’s face in his hands. Strangely enjoying the stubble sensation.

 

The prisoner on the other hand merely blinked, “What kind of game are we playing now? I’m lost on the rules here.”

 

Akira frowned, studying Motomi’s eyes and saw no desire or hunger.

 

Had he lost his touch already?

 

“Kiss me. “

 

He demanded at the other man.

 

Motomi sighed in exhaustion, “Again?”

 

“And I really mean it! No tricks!”

 

Akira demanded and plucked away the cig from Motomi's lips.  

 

“Alright… you didnt have to take the cig as hostage, you know.”

 

Motomi leaned up since Akira was still sitting on his lap. Akira smiled giddily and closed his eyes, puckered his lips for that smooch and…

 

He felt a feathery kiss on his forehead.

 

“There, happy now? Or you’re going to make me read you a bed time story next?”

 

Motomi gave an exasperated sigh.

 

This time Akira fully blushed at the innocent kiss. He immediately climbed off Motomi’s lap, wanting to say something or get angry but his voice was stuck in his throat. He could still felt the sensation on his forehead. A gentle kiss like one would give to a partner.

 

Akira couldn’t process it! He only knew how to have rough sex, Shiki trained him so well. And only Shiki could satisfy his body despite the random fucking and succumbing to the corrupted pleasures to ease his boredom.

 

Here came a man who never view him as a sex object… here was a man he remembered… who helped shielded him from being found by the executioners… who patched up his arm when he was stabbed by that Line addict….

 

The memories overwhelmed him and Akira retreated a few steps away from the concerned looking Motomi.

 

“Oi, oi. Why do you look like you’re going to cry? Did I hurt you?”

 

His voice was gentle, it squeezed Akira's heart in a strange way. Like being petted on the head. 

 

Motomi tried to stand up despite being shackled to the wall.

 

“D-don’t…”

 

Suppressing the tight knot in his throat, Akira turned around and immediately ran out of the cell. Ignoring Motomi who called out his name. He just ran and ran up and back to his bedroom, throwing himself to the bed feeling so confused with mixed emotions.

 

About an hour later, there was a commotion outside the big doors. Signaling his master’s return.

 

Akira gingerly climbed out the bed, trying to put together his messed up thoughts. He should go and greet Shiki back now but why did his mind kept recalling Motomi’s gentle eyes and warm skin? The strong beat of his heart beneath the muscled chest and his deep voice?

 

When the door opened, Akira automatically went to Shiki’s arms and hugged him tight. Shiki noticed Akira’s distracted look. Usually he’d smell of sex and sweaty after being fucked.

 

“Oi.”

 

He barked and Akira slowly looked up, dazed.

 

“O-oh, welcome back.”

 

He belatedly greeted and continued to cling to Shiki. 

  

“ …. who did you play with today?”

 

Shiki asked, wondering if Akira even played with any of the guards outside.

 

The sex pet merely shook his head, “No one. I just found a stray dog. He was interesting…”

 

“Oh?”

 

Then Akira gave that sensual smile again as he snaked his arms around Shiki’s neck, he almost looked like his old self.

 

“But it ran away before I could make it my pet. Oh well, never mind that. You broke your promise again, Shiki. I’m starting to hate you.” He pouted.

 

Shiki smirked then picked up his treasure to their bed, “That’s an awful thing to say.”

 

For the next hour, Akira drowned himself in the way Shiki possessively played with his body that made him screamed. Shiki was the best after all, because he’s Akira’s master. His everything. His body sated and throat parched, Akira collapsed into the sheets. His lower side numbed and most likely bruised here and there, especially around the hips and inner thighs.

 

Yet why is it in his sleepy state that he could still feel that gentle kiss on his forehead?

 

\-------

 

\---------------------

 

\--------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I really plan to write where Akira have his way with Motomi and Shiki found out and there was drama and smut and more drama but... I lost my motivation half way and thats why the second half of this oneshot ended with Akira having puppy love to Motomi without realizing it. Worse is that Motomi didn't feel anything to Akira because they didn't get to bond in Shiki's route. 
> 
> Thank you for anyone who managed to read this random oneshot til the end. Thank you. T_T


End file.
